It Was For You
by theakumakuma
Summary: During a night out at Ichiraku's, Sasuke has just a bit to much to drink and ends up bringing up stories from the past. A punch, a froggy purse, and a misunderstanding later, he's encouraged by his friends to make things right with Naruto. NaruSasu/SasuNaru (it's pretty neutral) Rated M just to be safe, not a lemon. OneShot (hints of LeeSaku, KibaHina, and ShikaIno)


**AN: **Wow, first fic I've written on my own in a looooooong while (I'm only good for oneshots without Byul!). Well, I hope you guys like this!

**- It Was For You -**

Naruto, Sasuke, and a few others that they became Genin with decided to go eat at Ichiraku's, since they were in a rare lull where none of them had missions. As usual, they had a few drinks while they were there. Sakura argued playfully with Ino, Shikamaru smoked a few cigarettes, Kiba told Hinata about the litter of pups that Akamaru had fathered, Lee sat far away from any alcohol…just in case… Naruto excused himself to go to the restroom, and once he was gone Sasuke turned to the rest with a mischievous grin on his face. They all cringed at the horrors that were to follow. Well, at least they knew who the victim was going to be this time. Poor poor Naruto.

Now, what you have to understand is that when Sasuke get's drunk, he starts talking. _A lot._ And not just chatty talking, oh no. It's the I'll-spill-all-your-embarrassing-childhood-stories -to-everyone-you'll-never-get-a-date-again-even-Hi nata-won't-look-at-you-without-laughing kind of talking.

All they could do was hope that Naruto would get back soon and smack some sense into his intoxicated teammate.

-s-n-s-n-s-

"And then hahaha guess what the dobe did? He bought this froggy coin purse that was red with a little heart on it's back, right? He was gonna give it to Sakura hahaha so they'd _match-"_

"Oi, what embarrassing thing are you telling them _now_!?" Naruto said as he stumbled back into the scene.

"-but never got the courage to give it to her, and he carried it around with him for _months-_"

Once Naruto realized which mortifying story Sasuke had chosen from his repertoire he scrambled frantically to shut him up. "Stop right there, teme!"

Sasuke continued despite Naruto trying to cover his mouth.

"And then hahaha, when I found it and he walked in on me holding it he started sputtering like an idiot. I asked who it was for, even though it was obvious-"

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke kept on ignoring him.

"-he just blushed like a schoolgirl and said I might as well have it. Hahaha! And then I said 'Why, can't buck up the courage to give it to Sakura' and he looked all embarrassed and shouted 'It's not for her, teme' haha as if it could have been for m-"

"I said _SHUT UP!_"

Sasuke didn't even see the punch coming.

He fell back as he lost his balance and clutched at his jaw. He was seeing stars.

"What the hell, Naruto, that a bit much don't you-"

Sasuke looked up to see that Naruto had a furious and betrayed expression, completely out of proportion to what he had thought was a lighthearted situation.

"-think…?"

"What if it was?" Naruto mumbled with his face downcast.

"H…huh?" Sasuke said, refusing to process the question and its implications.

"I _said_ what if it was!"

"Was what?"

"_For you!"_ Naruto shouted.

An awkward silence fell over the group, broken only by Shikamaru's troubled sigh.

"It…it _was..._for you…" Naruto said, looking squeamish now that he had blurted it out loud. As the awkward silence stretched on, the group kept looking back and forth fearfully between the two. Expecting tears, a fistfight, or a mixture of the two, they huddled together in defense.

Then Naruto broke the eye contact and started stomping off in frustrated embarrassment.

Sasuke was left looking totally confused on the ground until Sakura came over to him and kicked him.

"Go after him now and you'll catch up in no time."

He scrambled to his feet, but made no move to chase after Naruto until he felt an encouraging push on his back. He looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see Hinata egging him on.

"Do not worry, Sasuke-kun!" Lee chirped enthusiastically as he put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Yeah, we'll keep the girls company!" Kiba barked, slinging his arm around a beet-red Hinata.

"And I'll just…you know…be here," Shikamaru droned.

"We'll pay for you if you don't come back!" Ino teased fro her seat next to Shikamaru.

"I'll be back," Sasuke muttered as he ran after his friend.

-s-n-s-n-s-

He found Naruto not too long after that.

"I thought you'd be here," Sasuke said quietly as he stared at Naruto's back.

Naruto froze where he was on the swing.

"Tch. Go away, teme."

"You always come here when you're sulking."

"I'm not sulking," Naruto muttered sulkily.

After a moment of silence, Naruto thought Sasuke - by some strange miracle of alcohol - had actually listened to him and gone away. That is, until he looked up and Sasuke was standing right in front of him.

"Damn Uchihas and your speed!" Naruto yelled as he tried to make a quick escape. Sasuke made a grab for him, but Naruto jumped and grabbed a tree branch as he hoisted himself up. He was about to jump onto a neighboring rooftop but Sasuke had already gotten into the tree and grabbed Naruto's wrist.

"Oi, let me go!"

"No."

"Teme!"

"I don't want to, dobe," Sasuke replied as he scooted closer to get a more comfortable position where he and Naruto were facing each other on the branch.

"Get away! I don't want to see you!"

"Dobe, just _listen_-"

"Make me!"

Before he could form another protest, Naruto felt something warm against his lips. It took him a second to realize they were another pair of lips, and yet another to realize that those lips belonged to Sasuke Uchiha, of all people.

Sasuke pulled away, leaving Naruto sputtering like an idiot.

"I was a coward," Sasuke said as he pulled away. "I didn't want to get my hopes up…You were in love with Sakura, so I covered my unease by poking fun at your feelings. Even while keeping mine buried. I even pursued Sakura for a while…" Sasuke muttered as he remembered the awkward moment she had discovered his real feelings. She didn't talk to him for a week after that and Naruto had been at a loss as to why she was angry at him, too.

A light smack to his face brought Sasuke back to the present.

"You idiot," Naruto whispered. "I haven't been in love with Sakura for nearly three years now."

_'Three years…!?'_ Sasuke thought. That was right about the time the war had ended and he had come back to the village.

Sasuke snapped out of his shock. Full of hope, he immediately moved in to kiss Naruto again.

Despite what had just been said, Sasuke was still half-expecting to be pushed away any second and get yelled at. What he was _not_ expecting was to feel Naruto's hands across his back and through his hair, deepening the kiss.

But he wasn't complaining.

As soon as Naruto touched him, what had become a tentative, gentle kiss grew more heated.

Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance, to which he was granted almost immediately. Their tongues battled for dominance as their passion grew.

Naruto pulled Sasuke closer and deftly unzipped his jounin vest. As soon as it was exposed, Naruto started to trail kisses down Sasuke's jaw and neck, nipping him in a few places. When Naruto got to the nape of his neck, Sasuke gasped as his hand flew to Naruto's hair. Naruto immediately stopped at that spot and started to suck on Sasuke's pale skin. Gently at first, but then building up force, drawing soft moans from Sasuke.

Feeling restricted, Sasuke completely removed his vest, Naruto soon following suit, both of them letting the vests fall to lower branches.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned as he drew Sasuke closer, pressing himself back against the tree trunk, letting a hand trail up Sasuke's shirt. He trailed his fingers over every muscle, every dip and curve, slowly making his way upward to Sasuke's nipples, which were already getting hard from the cold night air.

"Ngh…Naruto…" Sasuke gasped as he felt Naruto caress his body. It felt so good. He arched into the touch, longing for more, unknowingly pressing their bodied even closer.

Their groins glided briefly against each other, sending a shock throughout their bodies. Sasuke groaned as Naruto gasped for air.

"What…?" Naruto panted, his eyes dark with desire.

"Th-that was…" Sasuke trailed off as he leaned closer for another kiss.

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto…I…I lo-"

"I do not understand! Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun most definitely went in this direction!" a rambunctious voice exclaimed from somewhere out of sight.

Naruto and Sasuke snapped their faces towards each other, both sporting identical expressions of panic and embarrassment, as they loudly whispered, "The others!"

"Shit I forgot-"

"Quiet, dobe, they'll hear you!"

"_You_ be quiet then, teme-"

Sasuke leaned in to kiss Naruto, making a mental note to use this trick from now on to make him shut up.

"They did come in this direction; I'm sure of it!" Ino stated as the all came around the corner and into view.

"Wouldn't be the first time you were wrong," Sakura teased as her and Ino stuck their tongues out at each other.

"Their smell is still around, so they must be close," Kiba thought out loud, giving the tree a suspicious glance, but not bothering to investigate further as a yawn overtook him.

"Maybe they doubled back to go home and we just missed them?" Hinata mumbled as she yawned sympathetically.

"Oi, it's getting late and this is troublesome. Let's just call it a night. I'm sure they're fine," Shikamaru drawled.

"It is extremely late. We must get proper rest to be energized in the morning!" Lee exclaimed.

"You're the only one who's energized in the mornings," Sakura growled impatiently as she walked back to her house.

Slowly they all dissipated, making their way back to their respective houses. After a minute of silence, the two of them let out sighs of relief that were rudely interrupted.

"Oi, loverboys, whenever you decide to come down, you owe me money for the food and sake."

_'Go away, Shikamaru!'_ they both wanted to yell, but they kept quiet in the hope that he would think he was mistaken about them being there.

"Alright, alright, I get it. Later," he mumbled as he took his leave.

Sasuke turned to Naruto hopefully, but had already dusted himself off and was looking below for his vest. Sasuke sighed in defeat and jumped down to retrieve his own vest.

Once they were both fully clothed and on solid ground they could hardly look at each other without blushing. They had gotten a little carried away…just a tiny bit…

But Sasuke still hadn't gotten to say what he had be longing to for the past several years.

"Naruto I-" Sasuke began, but was cut off with a loving kiss from his blond dobe.

"I love you, too, Sasuke," Naruto smiled contentedly.

_'I still didn't get to say it,'_ Sasuke brooded briefly, but he shook it off and returned the smile with one of genuine happiness as he squeezed the old, battered, little red froggy coin purse in his pocket.

Because Naruto's words were just for him.

[The End.]

**AN:** Aw, wasn't that sweet? I love me some limey fluff eheheh

Find me on my other (joint) account with my friend Byul. It's called **stargyaruz **and it's where I publish my main stories.

Find me on tumblr, too!

Love ya!


End file.
